Iseng Atau Iseng?
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Seperangkat alat make-up yang dikirim Sakura sebagai kado ulang tahunnya membawa petaka bagi Naruto saat keusilan tingkat Dewanya memporak-porandakan wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha. Boyslove, SasuNaru Always. Suka-Suka fujodanshi sajalaaaah... Special Uzumaki Naruto Birthday.


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru masih di hati  
><strong>

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typos, Boys Love, Boy X Boy, Boyslove, gaje, humor gagal, dll  
><strong>

**Don't like don't read!**

Iseng atau iseng?

Naruto terjaga dari tidurnya, ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan tersenyum tipis saat lelaki yang amat dia cintai masih memejamkan matanya rapat. Mendengkur halus mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda _raven_ itu masih terbuai di dalam mimpi indahnya.

Tangannya terulur, mengelus pipi putih pucat sang lelaki, ia mulai beringsut duduk, safir besarnya menatap ke sana-kemari, mendengus saat melihat jam dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Isshh…" Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman dan mengerang kesakitan. Saat bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan lengket akibat aktivitas mereka tadi malam. Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki yang sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya sejak setengah tahun lalu 'melakukan'nya berkali-kali. Padahal dia sudah berteriak cukup dua kali saja. Paginya dia pasti akan kesusahan melangkah.

Dasar _Teme_!

Cibir Naruto dalam hati.

"_Teme_, bangun, sudah waktunya kita sarapan." Naruto memanggil serak, ia meraih kemeja Sasuke yang tergeletak di kasur besar mereka sembarangan terus menggunakannya tanpa minat. Tubuh Sasuke tujuh senti lebih tinggi darinya, bentuk tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar juga, tidak heran kalau kameja itu bisa menutupi sampai tengah pahanya yang telanjang.

"_Teme_!" Naruto menusuk pipi Sasuke dengan telunjuknya, namun tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Si _Teme_ itu tetap tidak terjaga.

Naruto berdecak kesal, kemudian ia melirik ke samping, ke atas laci kecil di sisi tempat tidurnya. Di mana ia mendapatkan kado dari Sakura Haruno, salah satu sahabatnya karena hari ini memang merupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

10 oktober.

Kadonya sampai satu hari lebih awal. Sakura saat ini sedang mengenyam pendidikkan di Jerman, ingin mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi Dokter terbaik begitu pulang ke Konoha. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat bungkusan berwarna cokelat dari sahabatnya yang serba pink itu.

Tangannya mulai terulur, dia mengambil kado yang tidak sempat dirinya buka. Mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' pada dirinya sendiri, jemari _tan_ itu mulai cekatan membuka bungkus kadonya.

Tadi dia masih sempat tersenyum kecil.

Yah, tadi… sebelum dirinya melihat apa isi dari kado yang diberikan sang gadis yang menjadi sahabat kentalnya itu.

Naruto melotot horror.

"Hieeee?!" pekiknya kaget.

Yah, bagaimana dia tidak kaget. Saat paket yang dikirimkan Sakura ternyata merupakan seperangkat alat make-up _branded_ terkenal termasuk jepit rambut berpita merah muda?

Apa Sakura lupa kalau Naruto Namikaze itu adalah lelaki tulen?

Naruto menggerutu kesal. Ia nyaris melemparkan semua benda nista untuk wanita itu ke lantai kalau saja tidak mendengar erangan halus dari sisinya.

Merdu sekali.

Naruto menoleh, Sasuke masih tetap tidur.

Dasar kerbau! Sinis Naruto dalam hati.

Kemudian senyuman miring terukir di bibirnya. Saat ia mendapatkan sebuah ide nista untuk menjahili belahan jiwanya. Dengan siulan pelannya, ia mulai membuka alat make-up itu perlahan. Dia merangkak, mendudukki perut Sasuke dengan tubuh setengah telanjangnya, tanpa peduli cairan yang berasal dari _single hole_ miliknya tadi malam kini menetes mengotori dada telanjang sang Uchiha.

Dia tersenyum setan, mengambil lisptik berwarna merah pekat setelah sempat membuka tutupnya. Dengan niat balas dendam yang menjadi-jadi, Naruto mulai mengoleskan lipstick merah itu ke bibir Sasuke perlahan, sesekali menggumam tidak jelas saat Sasuke tetap dengan _mode_ tidur mayatnya.

Naruto tampak antusias dengan hasil karyanya, dia kembali bersenandung saat meletakkan lagi lipstick di atas kasur, mengambil eyeliner, kemudian membukanya. Sedikit banyak dia tahu tentang make-up karena kakaknya, Naruko Namikaze di rumah sering menggunakannya. Naruto tahu eye liner itu digunakan untuk garis kelopak mata. Dan sekali lagi dia menjadikan suami tercintanya itu bahan percobaan.

Hasilnya jauh lebih buruk. Bukan hanya lipstick yang belepotan, tapi eyelinernya juga membentuk tidak karuan.

Naruto menggidikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Dia mengambil _blash_ _on_, beraneka warna ada di dalamnya. Mengambil kuas dan memilah-milah warna yang cocok, Naruto memilih warna pink. Dia menggosokkan kuas itu ke warna yang disukainya, kemudian memoleskan ke kedua pipi sang bungsu Uchiha sambil mengikik setan.

Benar-benar mirip rubah berekor Sembilan.

Apalagi, ya?

Naruto meletakkan _blash_ _on_-nya. Dia menatap _eye_ _brown_ berwarna cokelat, dan dengan iseng mengambilnya kemudian melukis alis sang belahan jiwa. Dia nyaris tertawa meledak begitu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sasuke pasti akan marah besar kalau melihat Mahakaryanya yang luar biasa. Wajah tampan ala bangsawan itu kini dirusak dengan seperangkat alat _make_-_up_ yang bahkan tidak pernah terbesit di dalam bayangan sang Uchiha bungsu.

Merasa penyiksaannya belum cukup, si tampan pirang itu mengambil jepit rambut berpita pink, mengatur poni Sasuke ke sisi kanannya, kemudian menjepitnya dan tertawa terpingkal melihat betapa manisnya sang _seme_ saat ini.

"Kalau saja gengsimu tidak selangit, _Teme_. Dan kau tidak _tsundere_, sepertinya aku cocok juga menjadi seme."

Naruto menatap ke sana kemari, kira-kira apa lagi yang bisa dia tambahkan?

Merasa sudah cukup, Naruto mulai celingukan mencari ponselnya, susah payah mengambilnya di atas meja. Naruto mulai mengambil potret sang Uchiha berkali-kali. Tawanya kali ini benar-benar meledak. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, dia mulai memposting foto nista suaminya di Instagram milik Sasuke.

Dan dalam hitungan menit, puluhan pemberitahuan masuk tapi Naruto mengabaikannya. Followersnya dan Sasuke memang sangat banyak, tidak heran kalau dalam sekejap dia sudah mendapat banyak komentar tentang foto yang sudah dia posting.

"_Teme_, aku lapar." Desah Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya, tentu saja dia tidak akan bisa memasak. Mengingat untuk berjalan saja dia sudah sangat kesusahan.

Lagipula dia memang tidak bisa memasak hal lain selain ramen, selama ini… tugas memasak memang jatuh pada si bungsu Uchiha.

Kelopak putih itu terbuka, dia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tengah cemberut dan mulai mengarahkan kamera ke wajahnya.

Klik

Klik

Klik

Beberapa kali, sebelum pada akhirnya tawa Naruto meledak melihat foto Sasuke yang seperti banci taman lawang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Lagi-lagi Naruto meng-uploadnya ke instagram. Dan dia berani bersumpah kalau notofikasi IG-nya semakin banyak membuat bising.

"Aku lapar _Teme_."

"Hn." Sasuke membimbing Naruto agar turun dari perutnya. Dia mengecup pelipis pujaannya sebelum beringsut dari kasur. Dia berjalan dengan kolor hitam menuju kamar mandi, hendak membasuh diri.

Sesampainya di Kamar mandi, Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia berdiri di depan kaca, mengerjap beberapa kali melihat pantulan bayangannya.

'_APA INI_?!' Histerisnya dalam hati. Terkejut melihat wajahnya yang tampan kini sudah seperti banci. Ia menahan napas, berusaha agar tidak berteriak dan cukup membasuh wajahnya saja. Dia masih ingat ini hari ulang tahun Naruto.

Dan _Dobe_-nya tercinta yang terkadang memiliki sifat iseng keterlaluan itu sedang masa _mode_ setan jahil seribu tahun.

Sasuke bisa mendengar gelak tawa Naruto dari dalam kamar. Dia mendengus lalu mulai membasuh wajah dan melepaskan jepit rambutnya.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke melihat ke dekat washtafel. Ternyata ponselnya tertinggal di sana. Lampunya berkedip-kedip, dan bunyi pemberitahuan beruntun membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Dengan enggan dia mengambil ponselnya, menyentuh layarnya dan sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat ribuan likers dan komentar di salah satu foto yang mungkin tadi Naruto unggah menggunakan ID IG miliknya.

Hanya sedetik. Sasuke melotot horror, kulit wajahnya yang sudah pucat bawaan lahir kini seperti mayat. Melihat fotonya sendiri dengan make-up tidak karuan dan mendapatkan banyak tanggapan dari para followersnya.

Sasuke tidak mau membuang waktu untuk membaca komentar, dia segera menghapus foto itu kemudian menahan napas. Memejamkan matanya rapat, lalu berteriak, "_DOBE_! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUATMU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN SELAMA SATU MINGGU!"

"KYAAAA!" Naruto menjerit alay. Dia yang sudah berkemas karena tahu kemarahan Sasuke akan mengancam keselamatan bokong seksinya langsung membeku begitu dengan langkah tertatihnya mengantarnya ke depan pintu, Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya dan membanting pintu setengah terbuka itu sekuat tenaga.

"Khukhukhukhukhu… kau akan mendapat pelajaran yang membuatmu menyesal karena sudah mencemari nama baikku."

"IBLIS! IBLIS!" jerit Naruto saat sang Uchiha bungsu mulai memanggulnya, dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur. "KYAAAA!" jeritnya sekali lagi saat sang Uchiha dalam _mode_ banteng ngamuknya langsung menubruknya membuat dia ber uhh-ahh-uhh-ahh.

**The end**

**Hahaha. Oneshoot pembuka buat Naruto Bornday.**

**Well… sebenernya di bulan ini ada tiga orang yang ultah berarti.**

**Happy Birthday Sasukey OnyxBlue-Sky di tanggal 7, fic ini kado buatmu juga.**

**Happy Birthday buat Nay sendiri, yang ultah ke 20 tahun hari ini barengan sama Naruto.**

**Happy birthday juga deh buat semua yang ultah di bulan ini. Semoga semua yang terbaik untuk kita semua ya.**

**Dan seperti yang Nay bilang, ini ff pembuka. Untuk hidangan spesial masih dalam proses penyelesaian kolaborasi dengan Sasukey OnyxBlue-Sky yang kehilangan ACC-nya karena lupa email. -_-**

**Gila, udah lebih dari 11k nulis lemon gak kelar-kelar. Nay agak stuck nulis lemon sekarang, mungkin karena pernikahan Nay makin deket. 1 setengah bulan lagi. Hohoho. ff itu nunggu sabar yaaa… kasih Nay waktu agak lama. Paling lama besok deh. Jadi jangan pada nerror Nay di PM terus loh.**

**Dan Nay dapet info dari beberapa readers yg minta take care soalnya ada lagi flamer yang nerror para author SN. Ngakunya sih dia penggila NS dan eneg banget sama pairing kita tercinta.**

**Wow, ini pertama kalinya ada yang permasalahin soal siapa uke sama seme kayaknya. Nay sih orangnya gak kenaan soal flame. Bisa dibilang bandel. Tapi mau sekedar bersaran sih, siapa pun yang seme atau uke, yang penting mereka bersama, kan? Orang gak berhak maksain seleranya sendiri ke orang lain, karena kita punya privasi. Author SN yang hebat banyak, begitu juga Author NS. Jadi kalo misal kamu gak suka sama SN, ada baiknya kamu gak perlu baca dan nyakitin author dari pihak kami.**

**Kecuali- kalo sebenernya kamu berasal dari pecinta pairing luar SNS yang pengen bikin SN lovers dan NS lovers pada perang.**

**Yah… Nay harap sih gak banyak yang terpengaruh. Siapa pun semenya, siapa pun ukenya, SasuNaruSasu selamanya bersama. Aamiin.**

**Allhail SasuNaru, Longlife NaruSasu**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di ff yang satunya.**

**RnR?**


End file.
